Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 9
I wish we could blow that last world up in a fiery pit of hellfire, That would make me, DarkestShadow very, very happy. Olympus Coliseum Ah what is this? no witty comment in the section title? MADNESS! BLASPHEMY! SOME OTHER WORD THAT MEANS BAD STUFF! *cough* Anyway, when we land our magical Keyblade glider in Greece, we are greeted by a Majestic site of the ancient city of Athens... Course that view is soon ruined by Roxas talking to a goat man thing. Well after you've seen the cut-scene and all the Unversed have appeared... its time to fight, by now you should be used to these battle's so just do what you're good at run away Kill 'em all. But of course, there is a new enemy in this fight that looks like a Overweight warrior who grabbed two shields instead of it's sword... Due to it's shields it can only be damaged from behind, so of course, we're gonna have to attack from behind... Once you're done a cut-scene will play and we learn about the Game's and of course, Ven is gonna help Hercules train... yay. Once we get control of Ventus at last head up the stairs, once in the next area, head left and High Jump to get the sticker. Then open the chest, then head over to the left statue and behind the pillars is a chest with Cura in... equip this, then go into your meld command menu and meld Cure (level 3), and Cura (level 3) with a Shimmering Crystal to get Curaga with Cure Boost, then go over to the other statue to get another chest. Once done head inside the huge building. How come this game has so many over sized buildings? Once instead get the big chest for a map... Hooray you have found all the chests and stickers in this world! now lets finish this world quickly, Before saving pick up to Stopra's from the shop and equip one over Aerora, then save and talk to Hercules, and say Let's get started! YAY!!! another mini game! actually this one is pretty easy... just knock over the barrel and hop on top of it and smash the urns... then when it breaks a new one'll appear... riding into the big one will give you lots of points... for winning you get an hp increase, watch the following cut-scene, then talk to Hercules again. The second time has a longer time limit, but just repeat what you did last time and you'll win easily enough... For winning you'll receive a deck increase and a cut-scene where Ven and Herc talk about being true hero's and stuff... Yes the Heavy hitting contender your think of is Terra Ven... your not as dumb as you look. Now we see a slideshow of Hercules and Zack beating the crap out of Unversed... then Zack and Hercules have a match, and Ventus has a weird vision of the two guy's turning into Terra and Aqua, but then Phil interrupts his fantasy with the cry of monsters are tearing the town up... maybe you should go stop them, you don't have to, but it might be helpful... so go equip that second Stopra, in your command deck, then save, then go kick some ass. As soon as you walk out the door and head towards the next one you'll be attacked... so Stopra is a good Command to have in the way that it pauses the enemies time for a while, allowing you to do quite a bit of damage to it, or to heal up if injured. Once they're all dead go out the big door and prepare for 3 jellyfish? nah... how about a crap ton more... prepare to fight. This is a pretty easy fight, just keep mashing and Stopra to win, hell Hercules will give you a Strong attack, just press when you see it, then start turning the analog stick in a counter-clockwise direction until you see , press the button to be sent flying with your Keyblade in a dangerous position.... dangerous for them that is. After a while of this it'll end suddenly, you don't even get to kill them all. But you do receive Air slide for your trouble's, oh and a cut-scene of course. Herc ends up being trained by Phil in the end after all, so yeah... after that cut-scene you get a new D-Link and the new Keyblade Mark of a Hero. And another world is finished with. I wonder how many more we have to go? well ask someone else, I don't know.... that guy might, he's over on the next page. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough